I Don't Like You
by PeachyLana
Summary: Post The Dark World. Loki takes a trip to Jane's lab at night and Darcy happens to be working late. Eventual Loki/Darcy smut.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is for Buster's Jezebel and I really hope I did it justice. This is my first foray into this fandom and I decide to use the most complicated character, so this is already headed towards disaster. This was supposed to be a smutty oneshot but spiraled out of control like most things I write. It will be M, very much M.

**I Don't Like You**

**Chapter 1  
**

Darcy was slightly out of her element, but that was the case in most scenarios. She wasn't the super smart science-y type like Jane, more of the Star Wars and comic book variety nerd. She was often ignored, and that suited her just fine. It wasn't until she opened her mouth that people noticed her existence, and they usually weren't too happy about it. Like Jane right now.

"Did you have to get into an argument about politics?" Jane sighed. "Here, of all places?" She waved her hands to the large room of stuffed shirts.

"People don't appreciate the fine art of debate," Darcy straightened her glasses with a small smirk. "He's the one that flipped out. I'm not gonna just stand by if that moron wants to spout rhetoric he's regurgitating from biased news outlets."

Darcy Lewis shined at calling people out for their bullshit. It always felt good to put people who thought themselves superior to others in their place. So what if they had money, or a fancy degree? She was used to the disgusted reaction to her blatant replies. "No tact," they'd say. She had tact; she just didn't give a fuck enough to use it.

A waiter walked by with a tray of filled champagne flutes and Darcy stopped him with a raise of her empty glass. "Thanks, man," she said casually trading out for a new one, getting a small smile from the formally dressed employee.

"There's a LOT of potential grant money here, okay, so…" Jane was always so afraid to step on toes. "Let's try to get some instead of scare them away."

Darcy fought the eye rolling, especially when Jane gave her that pleading look. "You don't want to work for anyone who's scared of the two of us. Our work is terrifying. I'm saying we need to get Stark involved."

Jane laughed, "Oh please, and how would we get to him?"

"Umm, your beefy boyfriend," Darcy pointed at her still holding her flute, luckily not splashing it. "Why the hell didn't you bring the big lug? You know how much people would be all about giving us dough if they had a freaking Avenger to back us up? He's buddy-buddy with Tony, right?"

Jane swirled the bubbly liquid in her glass. "If buddy-buddy means they met once and never spoke since."

"That sucks," Darcy said taking another sip. "Just like this party."

Darcy and mornings didn't exactly get along. She preferred to get to work late and stay until the evening. Now that they had a real lab and workspace Jane got there at the crack of dawn. Ian even managed to get there at a decent hour, but it was nice to roll in last and have a few hours at the end of her work day alone. When she could crank up the music and do some mundane data entry that anyone could do. Now being a paid intern, it was almost an obscene amount of money for her skill-set. But she had been stepping up more and trying to let Jane and Eric mentor her while she mentored her new boyfriend. And hell, it sucked teaching people things.

"Ugh, always so cold in here." She was sick of the winter weather and turned on her tiny space heater, typing with her hat, scarf and fingerless gloves next to a very large mocha latte Ian had gotten for her before he left. "Mmmm, I love you Starbucks."

She paused in her computing to return a text when a man blatantly walked into the room, right past her in some insane leather outfit with hints of metal. Darcy paused reminding herself that she didn't smoke any weed so opened her mouth to say something. He waved his hand at the source of her classic rock music and it silenced.

_What?! _She silently mouthed, watching wide-eyed. There was a difference between mouthing off at a moronic dick at a party and a psycho who could remotely shut off an iPod with some jazz hands. She raised a brow when he picked up one of Jane's notebooks, snickered at the writing, and then dropped it to the floor.

"Um, excuse me," she finally said with a frown. The man paused, then slowly turned, as if shocked she was even in there. He cocked his head at her curiously as if she was some sort of creature he never seen before.

She squirmed under his gaze, biting her lip NOT to say anything about his crazy outfit. This is why she should have kept carrying a weapon on her. Did he even speak English? His look creeped her out with long, dark hair, pale complexion, and bright eyes that bored into her soul. Seriously, this guy needed some sun; probably has a major vitamin D deficiency. Maybe it was his insane clothing choice, but he reminded Darcy of Thor, maybe it was his towering height. _Jesus._

"Can I, uh, help you with something?" She slowly stood up, trying to look official but not threatening. Threatening…right. It was then that, Jane's description of Thor's supposed dead brother, from her short trip to Asgard, visibly clicked in her head. And then the very brief, blurred television feed of the attack on New York from years ago followed. _Wow._ If this guy was Thor's no good brother, he was NOT what she pictured at ALL. The pause waiting for his answer was starting to bother her. He slowly walked towards her with a fluid grace that she reluctantly found impressive.

Well, if he was deciding whether or not to kill her, then she should have probably made a run for it, or just sat silently. Darcy did neither and took a couple steps toward him.

"Is there a reason you're here, after business hours…if we even had business hours, going through my friend's research, and then throwing it on the floor? Who just throws stuff on the floor?" _You're cool, you're calm and in charge._ She gave herself a mental pick-me-up. She had the power to intimidate guys and girls without even trying. If bluntness was a superpower she'd be all over that shit.

This guy…Loki, if you could call him a "guy" wasn't intimidated. He raised a brow and smirked. From the look of it, he sure as fuck wasn't going to pick up Jane's book. Darcy's heart thudded in her chest, and she wasn't sure if it was purely fear-based. He squared his shoulders and took a few more steps toward her, reeking of power.

"You needn't ask as if you didn't know." He turned away from her then glanced back over his shoulder with an amused smile. "You know who I am."

She wasn't prepared for his voice. The accent, the richness oddly fit him perfectly and his emphasis on words exhibited intelligence a whole lot greater than Thor.

Darcy shifted in her spot. "They said you were dead," she breathed in hard. Was he the good guy or the bad guy? From the stories Jane and Thor told, he seemed morally ambiguous leaning on the crazy evil side more than altruistic. He did kill a whole lot of fucking people the last two times he visited Earth, she was close to being on that list after he sent a power ranger-esque robot to their town. But according to Jane, he saved her TWICE and nearly got himself killed in the process…before he really got killed….or now not killed all. She shook her head in confusion.

"Yes, because that's what I want them to think." He idly picked up another read out of coordinates and sighed irritably. "Still as primitive as ever and barely legible."

"As primitive as ever, yet here you are going through our stuff. And my handwriting is perfectly legible, thankyouverymuch!"

He regarded her silently for a moment, but his green eyes pierced her with his overwhelming disdain. Darcy pursed her lips and tried to go the more amicable route. "I can get you an answer if you'd just tell me what you were looking for, instead of scrounging around for it and messing up our stuff."

Loki's jaw was taut with annoyance. "The backlog of interferences over the last year." Darcy was just thankful he answered, even if he rubbed his temple in irritation.

Now Darcy quirked a brow, but sat back down in her chair. "Why? There's hasn't been anything that came up."

He clasped his hands behind his back using his height to look even more menacing, and narrowed his eyes at her. "You talk far too much. Just do it."

She whipped her head up. "You know for me helping you out, you don't need to be such a jerk about it."

"And for a woman who comprehends who I am, I'm shocked at how much you run your mouth," he said sharply with a slight tilt of his head.

She glanced away to the computer bring up the file he wanted. "You helped Jane; you can't be that bad of a guy."

He sneered, and Darcy jumped as he appeared right next to her. _How the hell did he move so fast?_ "Hey, I'm printing it out now," she said and quickly moved to give herself distance, handing him the data, which he ripped out of her hand. "Um, you're welcome!" She haughtily replied to his rudeness.

Loki ignored her comment, and Darcy slunk back to her desk, picking up her coffee. Luckily, it was still warm. She smirked to herself, but couldn't help it she had to get more information. "Thor and Jane will be glad to know you're not dead."

His eyes moved from the piece of paper in his hands to her face and a small, cold rush of fear crept up her spine. "You will not utter a word of this, mortal."

"Okay, okay," Darcy waved her hands before he could continue; sure he would list all the tortuous details of her slow, painful death if she did. She took off her scarf and hat, the room was suddenly very warm and she was aware at how ridiculous she must look, and really annoyed that she cared. "I didn't see anything," she sat on the desk, trying to not be obvious about playing with her phone. Oh, she wanted to take a picture of him badly, so badly even if it would get her murdered. She glanced up to see if sneaking a shot was doable, but he was looking directly at her instead. She flushed and hoped he didn't read minds.

"Hm?" She made a questioning noise with false innocence.

"You are a bizarre woman," he said with a combination of displeasure and intrigue.

She lifted her chin exaggeratedly with a smile, as if he just told her she was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed. Well, Darcy took it as a laugh. He really just made a small noise that displayed reluctant entertainment. Oh hell yeah, making the God of Mischief laugh was as good as it got. Even a super villain wouldn't kill the comedic relief, right?

"Anyway, I told you there was nothing there," she said nodding to his hands. He exhaled and dropped the data on Jane's desk. "You should listen to me next time. Contrary to what most people think, I actually know what I'm talking about…sometimes. And can you stop dropping stuff around here? We don't have a cleaning crew. I've tased people for less than that."

He still had a baiting smile on his lips, but refused to look at her and walked to the exit.

Darcy suddenly spoke up again, when she should have just let him leave. "So do you want me to, you know, give you a call if anything turns up? I'm sure a multi-dimensional traveling guy like you has a cell phone." Now she was just blatantly causing trouble.

Loki barely turned his head. "I'll be back in due time."

"Oh." Darcy let out the surprised burst of air. "I mean cool," she paused. That lacked her usual smart-alecky style, but she was pushing her luck anyway. The door closed behind him; Darcy exhaled a huge breath she'd been holding and collapsed back into her chair. "What the fuck just happened?"

Darcy would have chalked that up to anything, but she was stone cold sober, and the aftermath of the God of Lies proved that it indeed happened. "Aww man," she realized she had to clean up and reorganize all his mess or explain it to Jane in the morning. She SHOULD tell Jane and Thor. Why the hell not? Thor, and maybe even some of the other cool super friends, would protect her if Loki did decide to kill her for talking. BUT there was a terrible part of her that wondered what he was after, and maybe that would be the better decision, to wait and see. She didn't think he'd kill her…yet.

* * *

So more on the way, and eventual smut. I'll say right now that this isn't going to end up as a Loki/Darcy couple in a relationship thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I take it from all the follows that people are actually interested in this. Feel free to tell me things though. This chapter feels a little more chaotic than the others in the writing, so I apologize, but try to hang with me. I'll go ahead an announce that there will be 4 total.

**Chapter 2**

The next day…

Darcy spun in her chair to look at Jane as casually as possible. She required more Loki information, but needed a nonchalant way to bring it up. Something a little less obvious than, 'Hey so, you've met Thor's psycho dead brother, what do you think of him?'

It didn't help that Jane wasn't keen on discussing any of that since her visit to Asgard ended up with half of her boyfriend's family dead…as far as they know of.

The fact that Loki intimidated her was bothersome and thoughts of him began to take root in her brain. Guys never intimidated her before, plus she and Intern Ian hooked up just fine. _Hell, I initiated that!_ Darcy tased the fucking god of thunder and could hold her own one-one-one with that male supermodel without swooning. Okay, maybe just a little swooning, but Loki was different. Darcy shuddered as a chill ran up her spine. Just thinking his name in her head made her wonder if he could hear her. _Oh shit, maybe I'm conjuring him up right fucking now! _

"Loki can't read minds right?!" Darcy blurted it out, getting all Erik, Jane, and Ian's attention. "I-I mean _couldn't _read minds," she said again although this time in an overly subdued voice.

"Loki?" Jane scrunched her forehead in confusion, looking up from her spot on the floor with scattered pieces of broken electronic devices spread around her.

"No, even with the Tesseract he couldn't do that," Erik said stiffly and eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Man, Erik was still _pissed_ at that dude.

"Where on earth did that question come from?" He asked.

_Yeah Darcy, why the hell did you bring that up?!_

"Psshh, just popped into my head is all. Too much caffeine today," she said quickly rising from her seat and taking her coffee with her. "I'm gonna take a coffee break."

Jane looked to Ian. "Have you noticed her acting weirder than usual today?"

Ian leaned back in his chair and thought hard. "Than usual? That's a wildly sliding scale."

* * *

Loki nearly ignored the heavily clothed creature in the corner again. Apparently there was a woman beneath the layers of oversized Midgardian garb. From the last visit he caught her blue eyes behind the thick frames obscuring her face, long wavy brown hair and pale skin. There was nothing even remotely exceptional about this girl.

With her back to him, she was completely unaware. Loki watched her walk across the room and stopped suddenly, as if she could detect his presence, but heard her sigh and speak to herself aloud.

"Relax, Darcy. You are getting too damn paranoid," she muttered.

Loki stepped up behind her with a smile. How should he toy with her? _So many options._ There was no time to make a decision; she abruptly turned and right into him. She screamed and flailed falling to the ground, while he stood there impassively.

Loki smirked. "Well that was easy enough." He didn't attempt to help her, but she didn't appear to expect it anyway.

"Jesus, Loki!" Darcy shouted, quickly getting to her feet and involuntarily punching him in the chest like she usually did when one of her jerk brothers scared her. And nearly broke her hand in the process; she also noticed he didn't budge when she ran smack dab right into him. "What the hell are you made of concrete?" Then Darcy realized she just punched a fucking god.

Loki only grinned, which put her even more at unease, especially with the look of satisfaction that spread onto his face. Darcy didn't recall him being this good looking the last time. Maybe it was because he looked almost human when he sincerely smiled.

"So you _do_ know my name, mortal."

Darcy caught her breath, still shaking off the shock, before suspiciously walking past him. "Can you not call me that? It's super creepy. I'm all for nicknames, but one that doesn't throw my impending death in my face would be nice."

Loki questioned whether she was a complete idiot or suicidal. He knew she did indeed fear him, so why risk her life to… _Is she still talking?_ He finally became aware that she never stopped speaking, much to his displeasure.

Darcy waved her arms about as she continued to complain. It took a moment for him to pick up on context after zoning out.

"You know, I can give you my number, or hell, my email address to tell you that NOTHING happened. I even can go outside and scream it up to that that dude who watches everything, right?"

Finally, Loki's apathetic expression changed, and his brow furrowed. She knew of Heimdall. It shouldn't have been that big of a shock considering she was friends with Thor's woman, but it still caught him off guard.

"I don't care, woman. Show me." He demanded.

Darcy clicked her tongue and spun to face him. "And now I think I'm liking 'mortal' better than 'woman'." She put a finger to her lip in thought before an idea hit her. "Oooh, call me 'wench' how about that?" She leaned toward him with a snarky smile. "If we're going to role-play I get to choose the name since you're apparently _terrible_ at it." She gave him a once over for the first time, actually taking him in since he arrived. "I see you still have the leather thing going on."

"I see your voice is still as grating as ever." Loki winced at the brash nasal tone coupled with her excessive hand gestures and vulgar, low class vocabulary. She was the worst that this pathetic realm had to offer. _And you wanted to rule these people._

Darcy smirked at his words, not offended by the jab, and put a hand to her chest wistfully. "So you remember me."

Loki noted she enjoyed being played with, even when he threw insults at her. "Yes unfortunately, the walking pile of…" he paused looking over her hat and puffy vest, "laundry."

Her cheeks flushed even at his dull appraisal. She cleared her throat and turned back to the monitors, but smiled wide, not knowing Loki could see her grin in the reflection of the screen. _Did she take that as a compliment? _ Loki sighed, his head began to ache and he had a feeling it had to do with being within a ten foot radius of her.

Darcy bent over maneuvering through folders. Loki wandered around the lab again, trying to focus his attention anywhere but her.

"Don't touch anything!" She shouted over her shoulder. "But there's nothing interesting, again." She turned and walked toward him, and he grabbed the paper from her before she could even offer it.

"For royalty you sure have shitty manners," Darcy grumbled.

Loki could feel her eyes staring at him while he leaned against the cheap wooden furniture, going over the numbers.

Darcy found herself glaring at him. Even his casual stance held an effortless grace that made her want to punch him. Her hand still throbbed from her last swing at him reminding her to hold back on the punching. It was time to get some answers.

"So does everyone know you're alive up there?" Darcy asked pointing to the ceiling.

He glanced up at her, already aggravated at the direction this was going. "No."

Darcy scoffed. "Well, how did you manage that?"

Loki growled in warning. "That's none of your concern." _Your feeble brain couldn't comprehend it anyway._

Darcy ignored the not so subtle hint. "No one noticed? Not even those buddies of Thor's? By the way, I get the kick ass chick being in the group, but what's up with that dude straight up from an Akira Kurosawa film? Holy shit, you have space samurai!"

He still wasn't looking at her, his lips a hard line. "Still doesn't explain the broken English." He tried not to smile, but it came through and she considered that a win.

Loki finally looked up. Insulting those idiots even from her was a nice touch, even if what she said made little sense. "They're a band of misfit fools that are nothing without their oaf of a leader."

Darcy nodded looking away, trying to keep her smile of victory in check. "I'm getting the sense that Thor is the 'oaf' of the group."

She pulled off her hat and ran her hair through her mess of long brown hair. Her fingers caught painfully in the loose tangles. "Ugh, how does it knot up when it just sits all day?" She growled to herself and looked into the black monitor of Jane's computer, using the reflection as a mirror. "So, are you doing this to, like, keep off of those aliens' radar that you failed or something? I assume they'd be pissed off since that whole plan fell through, right?"

Darcy tilted her head unable to get a good look at herself. Pain shot through her arm when Loki grabbed her and threw her back against the desk, nearly overturning it. The rattling knocked a pile of stuff onto the ground and she was too scared to look over and see what it was. Darcy refused to let him know that she was terrified.

"What the hell?!" She shouted.

The fury in his green eyes silenced her immediately. Apparently her words hit the nail on the head. Now to never speak of it again, if there was an again, because the handle of the desk drawer nearly impaled her in the back, and the expression of pain on her face gave his eyes a sadistic satisfaction.

"Alright I get it!" She sputtered but his other hand grasped her face in a vice-like grip. Seriously, she never felt anything like it before. It felt like cold marble kept her head and arm completely immobile. Her wide-blue eyes stared at him in fear as he towered over her with a snarl. And with her glasses knocked askew and he was half-in half-out of focus.

"This is one of the times you should learn to control your tongue," he squeezed for emphasis getting a squeak of discomfort from her lips. "Do not even for one moment think that I won't kill a useless creature such as yourself." Loki leaned in, speaking between gritted teeth. "Do we understand one another?" She tried to nod vigorously. "Good." He let her go with an extra push of his hand, her neck burned with pain akin to whiplash.

Darcy rubbed her face looking back at him, anger and fear fought for dominance in in her eyes. "Geez, didn't have to go all Hulk on me."

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously. She quickly recognized her error, and put up her hands in surrender. "Dude, you need to chill out a bit. I am NOT worth getting that pissed off over."

He almost smiled. _She's learning, about fucking time._ "Finally, something astute out of that mouth of yours."

She leaned over, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can you give me an ETA of your next visit so I can be sure NOT to be here?"

Oh, so he was finally getting to her. Loki chuckled; she glanced up surprised, but squinting without her full vision. Loki could see her whole face for once, and the girl wasn't as homely as he first thought she was. "I thought you liked our visits." He taunted with a wry smile.

A small caustic laugh escaped her full lips. "Well, I do enjoy getting manhandled by a murderous super powered alien as much as the next girl, but I feel like that's more appropriate for a third or fourth date."

Loki was reluctantly impressed. This woman had a never-ending supply of sass. "Yes, you look like the virtuous type." He sniped back with equal, if not more sarcasm. Loki's eyes raked over her, trying to draw something more out of her. The contradiction of both punishing and antagonizing her in the same two minutes wasn't lost on him. Logic didn't seem to apply in her presence.

"You have no idea," Darcy smirked at him.

Darcy couldn't get over how much she enjoyed bantering with him_._ Even under threat of death she reveled in conversing with one of the most dangerous beings in the universe.

She turned to picked up her glasses and Loki smiled devilishly. Darcy looked back in his direction, then furrowed her brow in confusion. Loki knew all she saw was an empty room, even though he was still only a couple feet from her.

"What? Nuh uh! I call bullshit, there's no way you can teleport!" She said aloud, sliding on her glasses as her eyes passing over him again while he grinned. She turned in an entire circle and even looked up at the ceiling.

She gave the lab one last glare. "Well, that was all very enlightening." Crossing her arms in the middle of the room, Darcy huffed with disappointment. "I thought the god of mischief would be more playful and not such a douche."

* * *

Loki had a feeling that she knew he'd still hear that. Did she have no fucking sense of self-preservation whatsoever? He clenched his jaw, forcing his exit before his brother found evidence of his survival with that woman's corpse. He never thought he'd come across a being so reprehensible in the essence of grace, manners, and personality. And that was _after_ he ran into Tony fucking Stark.

After having many lovers already in his still young life, Loki never once lowered himself to an option this close to rock bottom. When the hell did she become an option? Loki frowned; despite the fact that he found nothing about her even remotely worthy of his time and efforts, the fleeting thought that she _might_ be an option sullied him. Sex and that wretched thing didn't belong in the same realm. She wasn't a fucking option. _The woman is a classless wench._

Did he just refer to her as 'wench'?

Loki growled, clenching his fist. "Fuck."

* * *

Well, thoughts on it are appreciated.


End file.
